


Let's stay together いつも

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: I probably am the only one who wrote this ship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 高桥克实/二宫和也。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari & Takahashi Katsumi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Takahashi Katsumi
Kudos: 1





	Let's stay together いつも

也许是自己最近结了婚，生活的重心移到了家庭上去，也许是近来对方所在的组合红得一塌糊涂，连脸都印在飞机上满日本的跑，总之高桥克实觉得，自己和二宫和也像从前一样一起喝一杯的机会，比原来少了很多。  
所以这次能一起出来，两个人都很激动。至少高桥觉得自己很激动。  
可能因为相识的时候对方还是个少年而自己演了对方的长辈，高桥觉得自己对二宫总有一种近似父母的心情。所以他总是想在二宫面前树立一个很高大正面的形象，虽然结果一直都事与愿违。到现在他已经觉得被直呼名字已经无所谓了，但至少别再被叫秃头什么的啦，年纪大了BLX很容易碎的。已经五十一岁的男人愤愤地想，但又觉得这个想法这辈子都不会实现，他会被二宫和也叫一辈子的秃头。  
明明自己是叫他来喝酒的，结果还没开始喝呢，年轻的男人就被叫去进行魔术营业了。留下高桥一个人坐在吧台远远地看着二宫和也被围在人群中间展示他新学的魔术，他的节奏掌握的真正好，连酒保都被吸引住了，导致自己的酒杯空了好久都没人加满，他只好拿过酒瓶自斟自饮起来。  
二宫这两年在魔术事业上搞得风生水起，听说已经开始思考如果不做IDOL就改行当魔术师去什么的。诶，明明年轻得很，却总是想老后的生活啥的，这多不好啊。  
高桥望着微笑着吸引了全场注意力年轻人，微妙的觉得有点寂寞。

二宫回来的时候，高桥已经自己喝光了一瓶，有点醉了。他笑着和年轻的男人打招呼：“干得不错嘛小子！”然后赢得对方一个得意的笑。  
两个人的夜晚到这时候才刚刚开始。

“如果我死了，希望下辈子能变成蝉呢。”  
“诶？”  
“不是你吱吱叫着宣传成为蝉的好处的嘛。”  
“那、那是戏里头……”  
要争辩的话止住在他看见对方眼睛里闪烁着他所不了解的感情的时候。  
“成为蝉，就不会有复杂的感情了吧。”  
高桥想起最近圈内关于对方的传闻。其实有很多话可以说，但每一句其实又都苍白无力。他拍了拍对方的肩膀，感觉手掌下的骨骼和从前一样嶙峋。他想着再忙也好好好吃饭吧，一边对年轻的男人说，“会过去的。”  
“笨蛋秃子。”  
“喂！”

从酒吧里出来的时候已经过了午夜，十一月的风很冷，高桥被吹得一激灵，清醒了一点。他叫了出租车，又和平时一样提前付好车费，因为二宫和也这小子从来都不带钱，反正认识这么多年他都不知道对方钱包的样子。  
然而这次二宫和也却拒绝了。

“幸せになるよ、かつみ。”

小个子的年轻男人朝他挥挥手，慢慢离开他的视线。  
高桥曾经无数次的看着这个背影离开，却不知道为什么只有这一次让他觉得非常难过。明明以后仍然会遇见，会一起喝酒，会一起胡侃。他挠了挠自己那从相遇之时就被吐槽是秃顶的脑袋，想着果然人上了年纪会变得多愁善感啦。

“先生您还坐车么？”  
司机的声音让他回过神，他不好意思的坐进车里，离开了酒吧。

Fin


End file.
